Trial By Fire
by FairytalesOfForever
Summary: This is a Part 2 to Defenders Of The Wing. This is my take on it, because that cliffhanger is killing all of us.
1. The Sword's Test

**Author's Notes: So, yeah, as I said in the summary, this is a part 2 for Defenders Of The Wing, because we loyal fans deserve more than that horrible cliffhanger! Do you like the title? i thought of it while I was supposed to be doing schoolowork...Oops. Tell me your thoughts in a review. I need more riders to join me on Author's Aisle! Just go to my profile and it'll tell you what to do. I think you spell Mala with one L? So, without further ado...TRIAL BY FIRE.**

The cold steel of the blade cut into Hiccup's throat, drawing droplets of warm crimson blood. His eyes were down, looking at the cold stone floor. Finally, defiantly, he lifted his scarred chin and evenly met Mala's gaze. One who can meet the eyes of the one they are killing is strong, but one who can look into their killer's eyes? Stronger still. Green eyes met green, bright to gray, a speechless, motionless battle of strength that only one could survive. The sword held true, not wavering for a moment, not yet cutting into tender flesh. The whole world was held still, waiting to see who wouls pass this test. In Mala's eyes...There was something, something that almost made him hesitiate. Dissapointment? Regret? _Grief?_ Whatever it was, it was gone in an instant, veiled by fury strong and cold as steel.

At last, long last, he spoke. With a calm, even tone, as though nothing out of the ordinary were happening, as though the two pairs of eyes were not locked in a battle of life and death, he spoke. "Kill me, if you must. But before you do, think of the life I have led. Soaring through the clouds on the back of a noble creature that serves me not as a slave, but is loyal as a friend and priceless companion. I saved his life, and he saved mine. We have each repaid the other's debt many times over. Listen, and believe me now. I will not beg you to accept what I say, but I do wish this to be the case. I have had more experience in eighteen years than many people have in thirty. I was privileged enough to change my people's minds about dragons, but now I have a far, far harder task. I must change yours about me."

"Fine words, but in no way can I now believe that there is heart behind them." Still, Mala's stony gaze wavered, giving way for a split second to the expression of longing that had greeted his invitation to fly. Only for a split second, then it was gone. Yet, he knew the feeling exactly. She was a strong leader for her people, but hidden in the darkest corners of her was a desire for something more. A soaring spirit, one that matched his own! Still he continued, this time in a softer voie that rose with emotion in description of a fantastic scene. "Kill me, and you will never know how it is to soar through a world of sunset, where you an brush the clouds with your fingertips or toes. A world where everything is backwards, sideways, and inside out. A world of amber, gold and scarlet, where violet dances through the eastern sky and fuschia tints the clouds around you. Picture, for one moment, being _in_ the sky, _of_ the sky, and one with the gentle creature who shows you these wonders."

Now her stern demeanor slipped, a look of pure longing in her emerald eyes. Mala was at war with herself, raging to kill, but not, to soar, to lead, to stay grounded, but then- oh, to know, just once, the picture he paints with his words! But is he not a liar? Could a serpent's tongue speak with such conviction? Could crocodile tears be so faint, so true? Her mind and heart were wrestling for her thoughts, and she could only grab scraps of shrapnel from the battle that showed, barely, in her gaze. Back to her people, she had to be strong as iron, cold as steel, never wavering in conscience and honor. But- _a world of sunset._ Stay grounded. Grounded in tradition, grounded in law, grounded with both feet on the ground. But, oh, to soar! feet on the ground, head in the clouds? Impossible! Unfathomable! But oh, so alluring... _to fly!_

"I must lead my people and abide by our laws, Hiccup Haddock." But the expression of desperation in her eyes, a soaring spirit shackled, was one he knew all too well. He spoke once more."I offer an alliance, Mala. I offer a team of dragon riders who know Viggo Grimborn all too well." He spat the name, and threw Viggo's map into the fire. "We may retrieve your Great Protector, the Eruptadon, if you let us live." Mala's brow furrowed. "Very well, Hiccup Haddock. But I have a timer here, and a dragon who can track you here. You have until sunset to retrive our Great Protector, or else I will truly kill you. No words will sway me, for I'll give no more chances." "Fine," Hiccup agreed, "And once it is done, I can take you on a flight." This said, and her greatest wish realized, Hiccup and his Dragon Riders left the cave to plan.


	2. The Plan Is Hatched

**Author's Notes: Hello! Meee again! I'm SO sorry fo rthe long wait! I hope I can think of a battle plan to realistically outsmart Viggo. Bit of a reference to the flight suit here. As always, please review! And here we go into another chapter...**

As Hiccup walked back towards his team, he knew they couldn't believe what had happened. They all heard what he said, and it had somehow stricken something deep inside Mala that the warrior queen finally yeilded to. It was an amazing moment, two leaders locked in a soundless battle in the ring of amber flames. Somehow, he'd come out of it alive, but just barely. He casually wiped the blood away from his neck. He'd probably end up with a scar there...Perhaps he should make something with a higher collar to hide it. Maybe something black, to match Toothless. Or he could incorporate the DragonFly 2. Maybe 3. _Focus, Hiccup!_

The other dragon riders were all crouched in somewhat of a huddle outside the cave, waiting for him to make a plan. He knew, now, that although some wouldn't admit it, they saw and depended on him as their leader. The battle plans were his. The final choice was his. Six lives rested on his scrawny shoulders. It was the lonliest feeling in the world. He knelt down beside them, spreading out a sheet of parchment on the stony ground, but Astrid shook her head. "They're doing their best, but the lava is still flowing. It'll reach this spot before you can say Terrible Terror. Let's move to higher ground." Hiccup nodded, relieved for a choice that was not his. "Terrible Terror", said Tuffnut. "Where's the lava?" Every other member of the team, even his sister, glared at him. "Sense of humor? No? Jeez, what is with these people?"

They all gathered up on a ledge of the mountain with the parchment spread out in front of them, and Hiccup stared at it thoughtfully. He could feel the Defenders' eyes on his back, and tried not to let them distract him. "Astrid, do you have a pencil?" "I do", Heather piped up. "Thanks."  
He lightly sketched a map of the nearest hunter port. Astrid cringed. Mala frowned. _Oops. Now she thinks I know it well and will be suspicious._ The problem would only worsen if he tried to explain himself, so he did not bother. "Astrid, you and Heather will be here, behind the guards. Twins and Snotlout, you distract them so the girls- not you, Ruff- can sneak past. Then they can take out the guards, and Fishlegs and I will go in and figure out where this dragon is being kept. Is everyone clear?" Everyone except the twins nodded. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "For once, just do what Snotlout tells you."

The plan was made. Their lives were on the line. Sunset was approaching.


	3. The Camp

**Author's Notes: Sorry for all the long waits. Words aren't coming as easily right now and I'm very busy, but I'll try to do my best for my die-hard fans (all five of them). Please review! I love to communicate and will get back to you as soon as possible. Also, go to my profile if you haven't already. I've been told it's funny!**

Hiccup walked to where Mala was commanding her warriors to put out the flames. "We'll need our dragons", he said softly. She gave a sharp tilt of her head, and he turned back to his group. It would take a while before they could understand each other, but Hiccup was praying to Thor and Odin and everyone else that they'd reach that point eventually. "Now remember", said Hiccup, "Everyone has to think on their feet in case something goes wrong." Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "Fine, except me", Hiccup sighed.

He walked over to Toothless and stroked the large reptile's scaly side. "I don't knwo what I'd do without you, Bud", he whispered. Toothless warbled happily as Hiccup strapped his saddle and tailfin back on. The others waited patiently (except maybe the twins) as he fastened all of the extra equipment. Feeling his prosthetic slip back into the stirrup gave him a sense of relief, although it was probably false. it had been accepted that he was their leader, and he'd accept any sense of security, false or otherwise. They all took flight, steering against the wind, sea, and sun. Hiccup looked back at the island of fire blazing below, but pulled his gaze away and stared into the horizon.

While they were flying, Astrid drifted up to him. "What is it?", she asked. "You're thinking about something. I see it written all over your face." Hiccup looked down at his hands on Toothless' saddle. "I ended up as leader because my little catapult managed to hit a dragon during a raid. I didn't kill it, but what did that matter? It was Toothless that chose to trust me, Toothless who saved me, and Toothless who killed the Red Death. Because of that battle, and the- the aftermath, everyone thinks I know everything. I've been somewhat the head of our group since the days of the Dragon Academy, but now it's officcial. Now even the twins look at me like I'm supposed to have a plan."

Astrid flew so close that Stormfly's wing was under Toothless', and reached out to touch Hiccup's hand. "I know what 'aftermath' that is. And I can't say I know how hard it is. But you're our leader because you have a way with the dragons. You're our leader because you're brave, but also becasue you think. Your greatest strength is your mind, and this is a new era. You are exactly the kind of leader we need." Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Astrid."

Somewhere inside, brave leader as he was, he still felt unsure. But there was no time for doubt or pep talks now; they had arrived. He crept back into the shadows with Fishlegs, while Astrid and Heather were int he bushes. Now it was Snotlout and the twins' time to shine. Ruffnut was wearing one of Heather's spare masks, while Tuff had some sort of creepy face paint on. They'd darkened the areas around Snotlout's eyes with ashes, he wore a piece of shapeless black fabric like a cloak, and Hiccup was responsible for the real drying blood that painted a mean scar across his cheek.

Viggo would see right through the disguises, of course, but they were strange enough to confuse and scare the guards. "BLAAAARGHH!", Tuffnut yelled. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind", Hiccup muttered. Snotlout deepened his voice so it was soft and mysterious. "Come, now, pardon my brother. He is rather...insane." Ruffnut, who wore the same black "cloak", drew her finger along his fake scar. "Poor, poor Tabor. My darling Sven, you must remember that we are here on business. Why, the foul creature might frighten our Eruptadon." Hiccup was impressed by her acting, and could see that she relished calling her brother "Foul creature".

"Patience, Relsha, patience", Snotlout rasped, while "Tabor" proceeded to bang his head against a tree, repeatedly saying, "Mummy dear, how's the weather?" He looked over to Astrid and Heather, creeping up behind the guards. Astrid saw him watching and flashed him a nod. Fishlegs poked him as he heard the guard say "-Secret location. Of course, If you've brought servants, we could take them.."

That was when the girls struck. Axes whirling, they aimed a few well-aimed blows and kicks, and those hunters were out before they knew what hit them. Tuffnut stopped warbling gibberish and rubbed his head, smearing the facepaint. Ruffnut started arguing with him over who'd acted better, and Snotlout was swaggering around, fingering the "scar", until Ruffnut said that maybe "runt-ness" was transmitted by blood, like the Scourge. Then he dumped a bucket of water over his head, and she snorted at how easily he'd been fooled.

Hiccup didn't stick around to watch the commotion. He crept away, followed by Fishlegs. Now, a boy with a metal leg that creaks every step and a boy Fishlegs' size don't exactly find it easy to move quietly, but they did, somehow. Fishlegs counted the number of guards they passed, while Hiccup ran over the plan repeatedly in his mind.

Suddenly Fishlegs gasped. Hiccup opened his eyes in the middle of Step 24 and whispered, "What?" Fishlegs pointed. Hiccup followed his thick finger to a tent up ahead. It had four guards and was made of some patchwork fabric. The top was adorned with a dragon skull.  
"Viggo's tent."


	4. Trapped

**Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for my lousiness about updating. I just started Harry Potter! I kinda feel like I've been hiding under a rock for a while because I'm only on the second book. Also, I'll post this on my profile, but I'm a Ravenclaw. Fitting for a writer, dontcha think?**

Hiccup caught his breath, then motioned for Fishlegs to follow him, but at some distance. The stocky boy nodded. Hiccup slipped around to the back of the tent, and Fishlegs peered under the flap. "No feet", he mouthed. Hiccup raised his eyebrows. _In our world, that doesn't mean anything._ "What does that mean?", Hiccup asked. Fishlegs reddened a little. "Sorry", he hissed. "Nothing there." Hiccup nodded, crept around the front and slid inside.

On the desk there was a sheaf of several parchments. Hiccup leafed through them anxiously to find the one he needed. He couldn't see outside, but he felt sundown approaching. Finally, _finally,_ he found it: a chart with the locations of the various cages and their content. He almost felt like dancing for joy, and probably would, if he was Tuffnut. Or if he was capapble of dancing at all.

It was then that he noticed the desk was compeltely bare, except for the parchments and a Maces and Talons board, set as if a game had begun. There was absolutely nothing else on it, not even a pencil. _It's almost as if Viggo wants me to see this. Is it a trap? Or does he_ want _me to move on? Could it be a double bluff?_ He prepared to spin around, hoping to escape with the chart, when he heard a soft voice from behind him. "Going somewhere? Why, Hiccup, I expected better of you."

He froze. That voice was as smooth as syrup and as slick as oil. He knew that voice. That was the voice of Viggo Grimborn. He scowled at the man standing calmly in the doorway. "Your friend went to investigate a... _strange_ sound in the bushes", Viggo chuckled. "I'm honestly surprised that you're still alive, and however you did it, I congragulate you on that." Hiccup relaxed himself and leaned back on the desk. A tense opponent was a trapped opponent, and was merely amusing to this man. "It was actually very easy", Hiccup replied smoothly. "I just had to offer my services agianst _you_."

Viggo just smiled. "However you thought you could do that, this is a battle of wits, not a battle of arms, as is obvious." He glanced at Hiccup. While not exactly a runt, he was still considered scrawny. "You are in no condition to fight without a dragon, and I am most certainly not Ryker. Our greatest weapons are our wits, and I rather enjoy trying to outthink yours." Hiccup didn't move. "I've been insulted and put down for most of my life. Flattery is not going to make me let down my guard, and you know it. You're just doing it to toy with me and amuse yourself", he said, keeping his tone even.

Viggo smiled, almost tauntingly, not saying anything. It would infuriate a normal person, that "maybe-maybe-not" expression, and Astrid would've strangled him by now. Hiccup, however, was anything but normal, and Viggo knew that. Hiccup thought of the basic strategy he'd used all those years ago, when a dragon, albeit a giant one, was his people's greatest enemy. _Two can play at this game._ He smiled, a half-smile, just enough to pique the man's intrest, just enough to tease him, like hanging a shield just out of an Armorwing's reach.

It gave him time, too, for while your opponent is trying to guess at what you're thinking, you can craft a plan. Hiccup turned to the gameboard and selected the honorable Viking chief, the piece meant to be himself. He knew that Viggo played the opposing general, the evil general. He moved his piece away from the "stronghold" one space, pulling the chart towards him a bit. "Your move", he said coolly.

Viggo selected one of his soldiers, turning it over in his hands for a moment with a tantalizing smile before he slid it directly towards Hiccup's chosen piece. Hiccup raised his eyebrows in calm surprise. It was usually Viggo's style to do exactly the opposite of what you think he'll do, or sometimes double bluff. _But he knows that_ I _know that._ He decided to have his piece keep fleeing the stronghold. As he did so, he discreetly inched the chart towards him a bit more. The hunter made no move to indicate that he'd seen.

So they went like this, until Hiccup had the chart hanging off the table. He casually brushed it onto the floor at his feet (you know what I mean).  
Oh, but he wasn't quite quick enough. A glint in Viggo Grimborn's dark eye and a catlike, sharp turn of his head told Hiccup all he needed to know. He could buy himself no more time. The hunters' leader bent and picked up the chart. "Nice try, but I'm far harder to trick than the VIkings you may've stolenmugs from before. Oh, I know the game; you almost had me. But it appears I've got you instead."

Hiccup was confused for a moment. This man knew that he could leave at will through the flaps when they finished, so why was he spekaing as if this wasn't the case? Hiccup looked around him, and realized that, while he'd concentrated on the game, the flaps had been bound closed, with crude walls constructed outside so one could not crawl under. "All those times I didn't capture you; all the meetings, playing games. You trusted me, boy, and that is most certainly not too wise." He smirked. "Have I told you about the ways one can be fooled?  
Well, I can say you certainly believed what wasn't true. And now, althought you're rather good at thinking on your feet- oh, _excuse me_ \- It's gotten you into a rather nasty situation, now, hasn't it?"  
Hiccup looked around desperately, but to no avail.  
Viggo Grimborn was right.  
He was trapped.


	5. Fury

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy, but here's your Christmas present from me: Chapter 5. Happy Snoggletog!**

Hiccup was furious, more furious than he'd ever felt. This man was always one step ahead- just one unbearable bit- and then he smiled smugly and followed up with a compliment. Or, in this case, bound his opponent around the chest and laughed at how easily he'd been fooled. "You don't still want a peace treaty, do you, Hiccup?" Viggo smirked. Gone from Hiccup was the sarcastic humor, the snarky comments. He was angry. He was livid. He was furious.

He could almost feel the emerald fire blazing in his eyes- but what would anger do?

He had to keep himself in check. But oh, curses on this stupid, dragon-killing menace! Why could he not get ahead? Why couldn't he, just once, feel like he'd won?

He wriggled his thin shoulders, but obviously in vain. If there was no other good thing to be said about Viggo Grimborn, by Thor he could tie a knot.

Hiccup watched warily as Viggo paced back and forth across the room, wondering what his next move might be. He squirmed and strained at the ropes, trying not to make it obvious, but still to no avail. He searched desperately for something to say, some backup plan, something. "How are you doing without Heather?", he blurted out spitefully. "I ought to ask how you are doing without her", Viggo replied. "Had any fewer victories without your little spy?" Hiccup almost growled at him. "Honestly, she was a bit of a nuisance", Viggo continued. "We couldn't kill her dragon, and it dropped scales all over the place. Very painful to step on. Of course, you've only a 50/50 chance of having that problem..."

Hiccup only glared silently. Viggo seemed to enjoy this, so he added one last jab. "Oh, and do offer my consolation on the death of her brother. He was a decent little idiot."

That was all it took. His careless, shameless manner even to death was too much. No honor, no conscience. Taunting, teasing, always just a tantalizing bit ahead, just enough to make Hiccup look like a fool. Viggo Grimborn was, in one man, every bully and every taunt he'd known as a child. The anger Hiccup had barely suppressed exploded.

He leapt to his feet (you know what I mean) with the chair on his back and ran at Viggo. With catlike reflexes, his enemy ducked, leaping out of the way. "NEVER- SPEAK- OF DAGUR- THAT WAY!" Hiccup swung the chair from side to side, recklessly, without aim. "Heather- a nuisance- dropping scales-"

Wait. A Razorwhip's scales could cut through anything. He spotted a glint of silver in the corner and ran towards it, gingerly scooping it up onto his metal foot. He bent over and grabbed it, then twisted his arm just enough to slice at the ropes. The chair clattered to the ground. He then raised it and quickly started sawing at the crude walls as quickly as he could. A lifetime of being bullied had given his quick reflexes. Finally, enough of the wood fell away that he could slide through. He threw the scale over his shoulder, silently hoping it hit Viggo, then ran without looking back.


	6. A Late Message

**Author's Notes: Yay, new chapter! I know the real episode comes out 3 weeks from tomorrow, which may kill this story, but I better hurry it up then :) Well, I finished Harry Potter! Yay! Enjoy, everybody.**

Astrid's legs were getting cramped. She was crouching in a bush beside Heather, whose smooth scale armor was brushing her leggings. Heather's position contrasted greatly with Astrid's stiff tiredness at seeing nothing...After nothing...after nothing. Heather was poised like a cat about to spring, one hand on her shining skirt to keep it from rattling. Her fingers were twitching towards her axe, and her eyes were alert like a predator within sight of its prey, though they had been just as sharp for the past half hour. Suddenly she heard footsteps- medium paced, heavy footsteps. Like some large person trying to run.

The bushes exploded in a shower of leaves as the owner of the footsteps burst into the clearing. "YAAH!"

The girls' battle cry was mingled with a high-pitched scream. Astrid stopped halfway through drawing her axe in confusion. Heather's was frozen over her head, and her face wore a perplexed expression. Cowering on the ground with his eyes squeezed tight was...Fishlegs?

"Great Thor, I thought you were going to kill me!", Fishlegs gasped.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing here?" Astrid shrieked, still caught in her surprise and confusion.

"Well...We got to the tent, and Hiccup went inside, I heard voices talking, but then there was a noise in the bushes behind me so I went to see what it was."

He stopped, seeming ashamed to tell the rest. Sighing, he continued.

"They chained me and pulled me away, but Meatlug found me and broke the chains...They thought our dragons were far enough away, so they forgot the dragon proof chains. I ran back as fast as I could, but they had built barricades outside the tent walls. I heard Hiccup yelling, but I had to run away before they saw me. So then I came to find you and got the Thor scared out of me."

Astrid tried to keep the pale color from rising in her face. Her heart was pounding like a drum, and she could swear she saw Heather smirk when Fishlegs mentioned Hiccup being trapped and she gasped. "No", she said to herself. "Heather is wrong. So I was relieved when he came out of that coma alive. Who wouldn't be?"

Yet her lips could not convince her fear. Friend or something more, Hiccup could be in danger, and they had to do something. Something... but what? Trying to find out where he was would be dangerous, rushing into battle downright foolish.

She realized that everyone's eyes were on her now, even Heather's. Their leader was probably captured, or at least missing; their necks were on the line; and everyone knew she had pretty much been Hiccup's second-in-command. She gulped nervously. "Um...Obviously we have to protect ourselves..but first..." she groped desperately. Her warrior instincts should've kicked in by now! She should be barking orders, no problem! But Hiccup's face kept flashing in her mind, and she couldn't focus. "We have to find Hiccup", she said finally. The others nodded in agreement.

"And for that", she said with new confidence, "We have to capture some dragon hunters."


	7. The Eruptadon

**Author's Notes: Hello lovelies! Rtte in 20 days, woo! I cannot wait. Well, not much to report, so here we go into another chapter!**

Hiccup was racing through the underbrush, out of breath but still going. He finally collapsed, chest heaving, under a pine with widespread branches. The sun, for once, was glaring, and sweat rolled down his face through his thick auburn hair. He waited, glancing side to side, waiting furtively for some unseen enemy to emerge. Seconds became minutes, slowly passing like the blazing sun above. Hiccup thought of the ruby flames flickering at the lava cave, and imagined the Defenders fighting valiantly to protect their sacred village. He couldn't decide what he thought of them, and it was hard to detect what they thought of him. Deep mistrust, for sure, but what else...?

Hiccup realized that his thoughts had been wandering. He had caught his breath by this time, and leapt to his feet (you know what I mean). He looked back and forth rapidly, but saw nothing. He pulled himself into the tree, but still- nothing. He climbed up a few branches. Nothi- wait. There was something. A thin band of heavyset figures tromping through the forest below, leading a beast behind them on faded dragon-proof chains. A dragon. Hiccup pressed himself against the rough bark of the tree trunk, and tried to get a closer look while still remaining hidden.

The dragon was huge, bigger than a titan-wing Gronckle. Its bumpy hide was as black as charred wood, with pits of fiery, flamelike color spotting the burnt surface. Its eyes were dark and heavy, narrowed and glowing amber. Leathery wings in shades of flame lay restless against its sides, pinned there helplessly. A powerful growl rumbled from its throat so that the hunters ahead of it shuddered, but carried on. "The Eruptadon", Hiccup breathed.

There were few things that could make Hiccup truly angry; he was as calm as he was sarcastic. However, dragons were both his greatest weakness and his largest strength. If he had just a little less common sense, if he had not exhausted his fury (and his vocal chords) on their leader just precious moments ago, Hiccup would have leapt down on those dragon hunters and freed the Eruptadon by whatever means he could. His fists clenched at the sight of such noble power bound to earth- something he himself had done once, and vowed never to again.

Helplessly he watched the malicious parade pass, unable to reveal himself and unwilling to call for Toothless. They seemed to be heading towards a large structure at the edge of the evergreen forest, and there was no celebratory mood- they seemed to have no idea that they had doomed the village of an enemy.

Hiccup gazed after them as they disappeared under a forest of green, then turned determinedly towards the sun, which was beginning to drop in the sky. Now the dragon's life was on the line as much as his own. Hiccup decided there was only one thing to do.

"I have to find the others."

Or else the dragon and their lives were lost.


	8. Dragon Hunters Are Idiots

Bert was very confused.

He'd been (un) happily watching his guard post, and suddenly a couple of teenagers leapt on him, roped him up, and were now interrogating him about things he hadn't heard about, or maybe just didn't remember. Whichever. Now there was a blonde girl yelling in his face, nearly snarling out each furious syllable. "WHERE. IS. HICCUP?"

Who?, thought Bert. Completely confuddled, he decided to go with the safest reply.

"Who?"

The last thing he saw before being knocked out was the blonde girl's furious face.

—

Astrid was furious.

Her frustration was burning like fire in her chest, a monster in a labyrinth with no way to turn. Every option was a dead end, and nothing led anywhere. The hunter on the ground stirred; he was coming to. Only for Hiccup am I doing this. Only for Hiccup.

She sighed and turned him over, prepared to try one more time.

She looked at the hunter with a frown, surprised that anyone could be so repelling to the nose and eye. He had a squashed, strange-shaped nose, like a rotten tomato, with a wart on its greasy tip. His eyes were small, beady and watery, one surrounded by a black bruise. Scratchy stubble lined his chin, and he let off a repellent stink of sweat and who knew what else. Calm, Astrid. Patience. For Hiccup.

She sighed and tried to speak normally. "A skinny boy with one leg tried to sneak into Viggo's tent earlier. Where is he?"

The grubby, pudgy man hesitated. "Well, me an' Snortface was watchin' the tent, an' we got orders from the boss to build a wall thing 'round it. Didn't know why, but I knows better. You don't question t'boss orders. Then we was sent out into the woods to distract the fat kid. I figures the boss was gonna capture the skinny one, but Stinkhat told me that 'e got away. Ran into the pine forest. T'boss ain't happy."

Well of course he isn't, muttonhead, she thought. With one swing of her axe (dangerously close to his chest, of course) Astrid sliced through the hunter's ropes.

She drew herself up to her full warrior stance, which was very intimidating.

"Go", she said coldly. "But if a single word about what happened here gets out, this axe and the hottest fire in the dragon world are waiting for you."

Bert knew common sense. He ran.

At least he has some common sense, thought Astrid.

Teenagers, thought Bert.

—

Hiccup was crashing through the forest, back the way he'd come. The sole thought in his mind: I have to find the others.

His heart was beating like a rapid drumbeat, like drums of war.

Nothing mattered more right now than getting back to them and making sure that they- especially Astrid- were safe. Why did her face keep flashing in his mind? Why did the sky seem like her eyes, the line of gold across the horizon her hair? That line of gold. The dying sun. The clock on their lives, ticking away.

He had to find the others.


	9. A Very Risky Chance

**Hi y'all. Two days till RTTE! WOO! Well, that means I've got a tight deadline here, so I better hurry up. By the way, if you like cute bunnies (and who doesn't?) Go to YouTube and search "Green Acres Lionheads". It's this new channel I found that's trying to grow and update every weekend, last I checked. SO. MUCH. CUTENESS!**

Hiccup could really use some luck right about now. He really wished there was some way of getting a clue- something! Some tiny bit of information on the others. _Come on, Hiccup, you're smart_ , he thought. _What would Astrid do?_ he laughed at himself. _Capture a hunter and torture him into telling her my whereabouts, probably._ Hiccup himself, however, not exactly being the most frightening person, probably wouldn't do much more than get himself laughed at and recaptured. Suddenly, voices rang through the forest. Hiccup started; they were very close to him. He darted behind a tree and listened.

One of the voices he knew well. Oily and slick, it spoke with a fierceness Hiccup almost didn't recognize. Every syllable was piercing and sharp, like Toothless' Plasma Blasts. "I cannot believe you. You were hardly threatened and yet gave away every detail of what has happened. Perhaps you would like to run ahead an alert them to our attack? Or, maybe, you'd rather just get yourself an ickle cute Gwonckle and fight with them, hmm?" Hiccup was startled to hear Viggo speaking with the heavy sarcasm that he'd made his own trademark.

The other voice was hardly more than a grunt, and barely understandable. "But-boss- dontcha think that I-uh- maybe gave 'er the wrong stuff- er somethin'?", it questioned.  
"No", Viggo replied. "Your intellect is hardly at a level to even dream of using that old tactic."  
"But I-"  
"Silence. My choice has been made. You are exiled from the Dragon Hunters.", said Viggo with a sharp finality. "Let's see how you do on your own", he added with a sneer.

Hiccup leaned back against the tree, shocked at what he'd just heard. It was not like the Dragon Hunters' leader to dismiss one of his men, although he'd made his beliefs clear that they were completely expendable. _This 'them', though,_ Hiccup wondered. _Could it be the others? Maybe they know where I am!_  
The idea lightened his heart, so that he lifted his head and smiled.

Astrid was certain that Hiccup had to be in the forest. That dragon hunter had only coughed up the information at axe-point, and it wasn't like Hiccup to move when, surely, he could guess what she would be doing. _Why should he be able to guess?_ , whispered a little voice in her mind. _Are you expecting too much, that he might know you so well?_ Astrid shook her head, as if fending off an annoying fly.

The trees cast long shadows overhead as the grass was painted amber by the dying sun- a reminder that they didn't have much time. The pines all around stood tall and straight, with a canopy of sharp-scented needles overhead. They were a slow, silent parade, sneaking through the spicy, still pine woods. Even the twins were subdued for once as they searched for any sign of life, friend or foe. Suddenly, voices met their straining ears, and the whole party stopped abruptly.

"My choice has been made. You are exiled from the Dragon Hunters", said a sharp yet slick voice Astrid recognized as Viggo's. It sounded as if he was continuing an earlier thought. A grunt of protest greeted this statement- _the hunter I questioned!_ \- but was cut off by Viggo's cold sneer. "Let's see how you do on your own."  
*********************************************************************************

Hiccup was so intent on watching the conversation that he noticed nothing else. Should he have been more on guard? Probably. But this was an unmissable development! He backed up carefully, circling around the tree. He noted the dying unlight against the horizon. He really needed to find the others.  
Even with this on his mind, he froze.  
For he had just run into another human being.  
*********************************************************************************

Astrid, stifling a scream, leapt into the air and clung to the tree for dear life. _Oh Thor oh Thor oh for all the sacred pranks of Loki!_  
For she had just run into another human being.  
**********************************************************************************

Terrified was an excellent word. Hiccup could've sworn that whatever he hit was female, but the dragon hunters were all men. So what in the name of Thor...?  
He looked up and burst into silent laughter. For, above him, clinging to the giant oak for dear life with eyes squeezed shut, was Astrid. The girl he'd been looking for all along. The one who he couldn't get out of his head. The one that was now cowering in a tree above it. 

Astrid opened her eyes a tiny crack. The sound of a near-silent fit of mirth reached her ears, but not the chuckling grunt of a hunter. No, these nasal-toned gasps were more like.. _Hiccup?!_  
She looked down, and there he was, smiling that lopsided smile which, for some reason, always made her heart skip a beat. Without really giving it much thought, she jumped down into his arms and almost flattened him.

"Hiccup!", she whispered in his ear as neither one made a move to get up off the ground (or each other). "Oh my Thor, I'm so glad we found you! I could kiss you right now!"  
Realizing what she'd just said, Astrid got up to a rather awkward silence, so that their faces were a good distance apart. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"Uh...Glad to see you too. But seriously, guys, we have a dragon to find, and if you've noticed the sun, not much time to do it in."

Leave it to Hiccup to break an awkward moment with a bucketful of cold reality. And another icy cold dose of the same was about to land on their heads. "What waz tha'?", came the deep confused voice of the hunter. "Nice try", Viggo sneered. "No- realle'! A hear' somethin'!" None of the team stuck around to hear any more. "RUN!", Hiccup hissed. 

Bert really doubted that he had any other choice. It wasn't like Viggo would believe him, and he had the feeling he would meet a sticky end if he stuck around much longer. And the dragon riders..They had a team. Friendship. Compainionship. None of them were expendable; that was better than any hunter could say.

He'd get revenge on Viggo. Revenge on his friends who never were, really. Revenge on everyone who'd treated him like an animal and robbed him of the chance to live like a human. He'd help the riders steal the Eruptadon back, and then see if Viggo Grimborn still thought he was useles. Yes, that's what he'd do.  
Now he just had to catch them.  
**********************************************************************************

Hiccup heard footsteps behind him. Running footsteps. _Heavy_ footsteps. Well, Fishlegs was ahead of him, so-  
"Faster! Someone's chasing us!", he cried.  
"No...", replied Astrid. "It looks like he's trying to..get our attention?"  
"What?", Hiccup asked. "We've quite recently discovered that Viggo likes to use distractions, why would this be any different?"  
"Because that's the hunter I questioned about you! The one Viggo exiled! He won't be working for them any more!" 

Hiccup paused. On the one hand, this man had inside knowledge of where the Eruptadon was being kept; while Heather knew the ports, she didn't know where new dragons would go now. On the other, he could be trying to regain his place with Viggo by capturing Hiccupa nd his friends. It was risky, to be sure, but since when had risk bothered Hiccup? He'd still have his leg if it did.  
"You're probably right, Astrid", he admitted.  
Then the dragon riders turned as one and waved to their ugly, smelly, risky last chance.


	10. Into the Dark

**Author's Notes: Hallo my lovely peoples! Sorry for the late chapter :( I've been so busy watchign the new season I forgot to write about it! Next to last chapter, so here we go! May not be a lot of action, but ah well :)**

 **Bert is such a cute little ugly coward :)**

Hiccup was running again. How much time had he run while on this island? This cursed island, Bert would say. Hiccup still laughed to himself at the ludicrous situation, then again, the assistance of the late Dagur The Deranged was not so different. Even still, Hiccup had to keep his mind on the mission and accept any help he could get.

In front of him, Bert skidded to a halt. Hiccup stepped back a few paces, in order to avoid the rancid stench coming off the former hunter in waves. He coughed and stepped slightly to the left. "There", mumbled Bert. He pointed with a shaking finger to a cave just ahead, whose interior was as black and murky as a moonless midnight.

"Tha' beast gave us a good bit a trouble, 'e did", Bert shuddered.

"Come with us", Hiccup coaxed. "Well-", Bert hesitated.

"I know yer s'posed to be good wi' dragons n' all that, but dontcha think it's a titch risky?", he continued.

Hiccup gave him a look. He extended the prosthetic leg with raised eyebrows. "Risky and reckless, though very finely divided, are two different things. Risky has never bothered me, as is obvious."

Mumbling something inaudible, Bert followed Hiccup, Astrid, and the others into the cave.

The deeper they traveled into the bowels of the earth, the thicker the darkness became. Now it was far deeper than midnight; it was like walking through ink. The only sounds were the thudding of their boots, the click of Hiccup's prosthetic, and Bert's grunts of complaint. "I don't like the dark", he moaned. "Suck it up", Astrid growled. Hiccup suspected she had never forgiven Bert for his initial stupidity.

The ceiling dripped with moisture, which hit the stone floor every once in a while with a _plink_ that made Bert jump. Astrid, of course, was deeply displeased by this display of cowardice, while Snotlout seemed to see only its hilarity. Hiccup ignored them and kept plodding on, deeper and deeper into darkness so thick you could slice it with an axe. It was tangible blackness, a dark so dark that there was nothing but Hiccup and his mind.

He stepped onto a rough patch of stone, and a torch flicked to life. Bert squealed, and Astrid glared daggers in his direction. Hiccup blinked his bright green eyes, adjusting to the flame's brightness after being immersed in a sea of blackness. When he could see clearly, he realized that there was a path carved out of the shining stone, with unlit torches every few steps. Hesitantly, Hiccup moved towards the next torch; it, too, burst into flame.

Following the path, while Bert squealed every time a torch was lit, Hiccup wondered how much farther they would have to go. Suddenly, he saw a cage take shape ahead. Bert shuddered to a stop behind him, but was shoved forwards by a scowling Astrid. Trembling, he timidly tumbled forwards into the dark corner from which a menacing growl issued.

"It's okay", said Hiccup calmly. "Detach his chains from the wall and bring him to me."

Astrid smiled at him. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, but he turned back and chose to ignore it. Terrified and timid, Bert tossed the chains toward Hiccup and cowered as far away as he could manage. "Coward", Astrid snorted with disdain.

Holding his breath, Hiccup closed his eyes and inclined his head downward, away from the Eruptadon's mighty jaws. Then, drawing an audible gasp from Bert, he extended his hand toward the creature, whose chains dangled limply from his other hand. His whole body relaxed with relief when he felt flesh the texture of rough stone touch his palm. "We're good", he proclaimed with a grin.

Grasping the chains proudly, Hiccup led the dragon gently out of the cave. He watched his friends emerge, blinking in the sunlight; then Astrid, who suddenly seemed to glow like the sunlight itself. Hiccup couldn't stop himself smiling this time. Then he paused.

"Where's Bert?"

And then Tuffnut grabbed the chains out of his hands.

 **Ooh, double cliffhanger! Cliffy chapters are fun, although the next I think will be my last. Hey, should I put a little more Hiccstrid development there? Like something official?**

 **As always, review!**

 **(Its right below these notes)**

 **(Not too hard)**

 **(Pleeeeease? Toothless wants you to) ;)**

Sent from my iPad


	11. Author's Note

**Hey, guys.**

 **I have recently realized that, as far as my stories go, I have way too much in my plate. I have more or less abandoned this story, and as the real episode came out long ago, I'm thinking it might be time to delete it. If there's anyone who cares, please let me know; otherwise, Trial By Fire will be gone forever to give me more time to finish what I need to finish.**


End file.
